Seduction
by Chanel101
Summary: Serena Brown is a huge fan of The one and only Undertaker, but what happens when her mother actually gets to meet him and things began happening that Serena never expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any WWE characters in this story =) **

**Key Note: **Ok so once again I'm using some characters that I used before…I love this couple and I know some of my readers do too =)

**Introduction**

"Serena! Sweetie come on your going to be late!" my mom yelled one morning.

Hello, my name is Serena Lynn Brown and this is my crazy tale! My story starts out when I was sixteen years old. My father had just died a year ago and my mom and I have been trying to build a relationship with one another. Problem is, it's kind of hard to do when she's constantly working or out with her friends. Anyways let me tell you a little about myself. I'm currently a sophomore in high school and enjoy watching WWE Monday night Raw. I had been a huge fan of it since I was a little girl, loving almost every wrestler. The one guy I like the most however had to be The Undertaker. He was so dark and mysterious and…I don't know…hot? Anyways things in my life seemed sweeter than gold. Little did I know that things were about to get a lot sweeter, with a twist of crazy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Talk With Mom**

"Serena!" my mom yelled for a third time.

I sighed and ran the flat iron through my blonde streaked hair once more. "I'm coming mom!" I told her as I picked up my school books and my purse. I then turned to one of my many Undertaker posters and kissed it before going downstairs.

She was in the kitchen cleaning up a few more things before we had to leave. I walked in and smiled at her, "You know beauty takes time mom…"

She laughed, "Sweetie you're beautiful without all the make-up. If you spent more time on your homework than you did on your looks then the world would be in perfect balance."

I gasped, "Mom! I'm nearly a straight A student thanks."

"It was a joke silly, now come on so we can go." She said as she grabbed her keys and purse. My mother worked as a nurse for our hospital. She was the head nurse so she made plenty of money to take care things around here. Even though she didn't want me to, I got myself a nice job working down at the local clothing store. That was the place where they sold most of the WWE merchandise.

I sighed and followed her out the door. Once we were in the car she began talking to me about my birthday which was quickly approaching.

"Did you want to do a big party or did you want to do something else?" she asked.

I smiled remembering something I had saw on television the night before. "Well…Monday Night Raw is coming to town on my birthday…can you get me tickets?"

She sighed, "You're still into that stuff?"

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Who wouldn't be interested in that? It's like the coolest thing around right now."

"Yea but isn't most of that stuff fake?"

"Who cares, what matters is the really cute guys on the show."

She laughed, "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Because that's all I ever talk about." I admitted. I was completely obsessed with the WWE. To be perfectly honest, I always feel like crying if I miss an episode.

"I'll see what I can do about that alright?" she said, "but I can't promise anything."

I nodded, "Thanks for at least considering it."

She smiled and then fell silent for a few seconds. "Hey I have an honest question for you…"

"What?" I said.

"What do you think about me putting myself back on the market?" she said.

I shrugged, "I guess it's cool. I mean I do miss dad but I also think you should get yourself back out there you know? It's not cool that I'm currently dating and you're not dating anyone."

She smiled, "Ok good. I just wanted to make sure…"

I looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

She glanced at me quickly and then paid attention to the road, "Well…I met someone over Yahoo messaging and I think he's a nice guy."

My face lit up, "Oh my goodness! Where does he live?"

"Right here in Houston, he wants to meet me and you." She said.

I smiled completely happy for my mom, "Awe what else you know about him?"

"He's five years younger than me, no children, and just got out of a relationship a year and a half ago."

"Cool, what does he do for a living?" I asked.

"He told me that would be a surprise." She said.

I nodded, "Well he sounds pretty cool. Is he cute?"

"Oh he's very handsome…and he finds me very attractive too."

"Awe yay! I'm so happy for you, mom. When does he want to meet us?" I asked.

She sighed, "He says sometime next week, preferably after Monday."

I nodded, "Well I'll be home to help you with whatever you need Ok?"

"Thanks hun,"

We pulled up to my school a few minutes after that. I kissed her cheek before getting out to join my classmates and besties, Lauren and Meaghan. Lauren was a funny white girl from Kentucky who was always ready to fight. She had moved here two years ago and I had been her bestie ever since. As for Meaghan, she and I had been friends since sixth grade. She had moved here with her older brother when he got a WWE contract. His name was Maven and he was as sweet as a mouse.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Lauren asked.

"I'm good, just got done talking to my mom about her newest crush."

They gasped, "Awe! Your mom has a crush? Who?" Meaghan said.

"Some guy she met over yahoo."

They stopped and looked at each other, "Over Yahoo?"

I sighed, "I know what you guys are thinking but my mom knows what she's doing."

"Oh yes of course she does…it's you we have to worry about." Lauren said.

"Oh be quiet! I'm not a bad girl," I said.

Meaghan laughed, "Oh please look at who your dating now…that boy is a real pain in the ass."

I rolled my eyes, "I know he is but sometimes he has his moments when he can be sweet."

"Yea…sometimes." They said at the same time.

I sighed with a smile, knowing they were right. My boyfriend, Robbie, was a jock. He played football for our high school and was very popular. I was lucky enough to get with him but I wasn't sure how. Meaghan and Lauren were convinced that he only wanted me for sex.

"Come on let's just got to class. We are definitely not having this conversation right now."

They laughed and we walked into the building ready to start class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise Gift**

"You know you should really think about taking up modeling babe, you're so freaking hot." My boyfriend said. It was two days before my birthday and he decided to take me out to celebrate.

I smiled, "Awe thank you,"

"You're welcome and I'm serious you really should." He said.

"So where are we going?" I asked,

He looked at me with a smile, "Well I figured since your birthday is in two days…I would take you out to your favorite restaurant."

I gasped, "Oh my gosh are you serious?"

He nodded, "of course I'm serious,"

"Awe well thanks in advance. I appreciate it,"

"Good,"

A few seconds later we pulled into the parking lot of this restaurant called Old Mexico…definitely not my favorite. I swear this kid knew nothing about me what so ever…and we've been dating nearly a year. On Valentine's Day he got me a small box of chocolates and some daisies…too bad roses are my favorite flower. He also tried to take me to and MMA fight and WWE is my favorite thing to watch…wow.

During dinner, I did my best to pretend that I wasn't extremely pissed at the fact that he brought me here. Mexican food made me really gassy… which wasn't good for my mother or our bathroom. On top of that I had started my period that morning.

After dinner he took me to see a movie that was staring John Cena. I chuckled to myself saying…wow this is the only thing he got right. Once the movie was over we decided to take a walk in the park. It was then that we had the conversation I had been trying to avoid.

"Hey babe…I was wondering if we would ever take another step with our relationship."

I looked at him like I didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

He smiled and took both of my hands into his own, "Look, I think you are very attractive and I feel like I've done a lot for you. All I ask is a little something in return…"

"I'm sorry I'm not following you…"

He licked his lips and then pulled me closer, "I'm talking about getting sexual with one another. I think we are ready to go that extra step."

I laughed, "Very funny Ronnie,"

"Who's laughing? I'm completely serious." He said as he ran his hands down my back and then cupped my butt. "I want you so bad,"

I suddenly felt uncomfortable so I pulled away from him, "Ronnie I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

I sighed, "Because I'm not ready to yet. I know you don't understand but I'm serious…"

He sighed, "I do understand, there's someone else isn't there?"

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I see the way those other guys in school look at you Serena I'm not an idiot."

I gasped and then smacked him across the face, "You know what, I have never cheated on you or thought about it for that matter! Take me home right now!"

"Serena wait, I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just a little upset because I thought we loved each other enough to go that far…"

"Well like I said, I'm not ready ok?"

He sighed and then nodded, "Alright hun, I'm sorry…let's go "

I nodded and walked back to his car with him. I was completely pissed up until I got home. When I walked in the door, my mom greeted me with a big smile and a hug.

"Hey sweetie, how was your date?"

I shrugged, "Horrible as usual…he absolutely knows nothing about me mom."

"What do you mean?" She asked as I followed her to the kitchen.

I sighed, "Well for one, he took me to Old Mexico because he thought it was my favorite place to eat…."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…and then he had the nerve to take me to the park and ask me for sex…really?"

She shook her head, "That's how boys are honey, and I went through that growing up too."

I sighed, "Well I told him no, I'm definitely not ready for anything like that."

"Good because I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet."

I giggled, "So you seem like you're in a good mood…"

She smiled, "I am in a good mood, in fact…" she opened up one of the drawers and gave me a white envelope from inside. She also gave me a rolled up piece of paper. "…this will put you into a better mood."

I smiled and opened the envelope first gasping at what I found inside. "Oh my gosh you got them!" I screamed. "Three tickets to Monday Night Raw! Ahhhhhh!"

My mom laughed, "Open up the other one,"

I happily opened up the paper and saw The Undertaker's brand new poster inside. He was standing in front of a motorcycle wearing blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that read, "Deadman I.N.C." on the front in red letters. His arms were folded over his chest and his head was leaning to one side.

"I'm taking you to get that signed on Sunday." She said.

I screamed and then ran around to her and threw my arms around her. "Thank you mom! Thank you thank you thank you!"

She smiled, "You're welcome sweetie, now you better go call your friends, I got the other two tickets for them."

I nodded and then ran upstairs to call them like she said.

"Shut up! Are you serious?" Lauren said when I told her. I got all three of them on three way not wanting to bother calling them separately.

"No I'm completely serious I'm looking at the tickets right now." I told them,

"I'm so freaking excited!" Meghan said. "I have never been to Monday night Raw before!"

I smiled, "I know me neither…now that I think about it, I wonder how my mom got the tickets for me at such a late date."

"Who cares how she got them, all that matters is we are going to see Raw!" Lauren said happily.

"Oh yea, and on top of that…my mom is taking me to get my poster signed the day before."

They screamed at the same time.

"Oh my gosh do you know what this means? You get to meet the Undertaker!" Meaghan said. "I'm so jealous right now"

I giggled, "Sorry girls, but hey at least I get to do all of this for my birthday you know?"

"Yea true," Lauren said.

"So have you heard anything else about your mom's crush?"

I sighed, "No not really, she does stay up pretty late talking to him on the phone a lot."

They gasped, "She has his phone number now? That's pretty sweet!"

"Yea…I just hope he doesn't turn out to be a crazy person."

We giggled and continued talking about other things. I told them about my date and of course they weren't too thrilled with that…just then I got a beep for the other line.

"Hold on girls I have a beep," I said before hitting the button. "Hello?"

"Um hello is Karla there?" said a deep voice. He sounded really familiar but I didn't bother asking who he was.

"Um yes, hold on a sec. " I hit the button and told my friends that I would see them later. I then hit the button again and took the phone to my mom.

"Mom, someone is on the phone for you." I said.

She smiled, "Who is it?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, but it is a _guy_…"

She smiled and eagerly took the phone. I could tell by how her face lit up that it was the guy she had been talking to. I shook my head and went upstairs to get myself ready for bed. I was so excited about the gift I got from my mom, that I ended up not sleeping for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Big Shock**

Sunday morning seem to come so fast after that day. I got up around eight and jumped in the shower, so ready to meet my favorite wrestler. After my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my teeth. I then washed my face and headed to my room so I could pick something out to wear. I ended picking out two different outfits. One was a blue jean skirt with a black v-neck top that had the Undertaker's picture on it. The other one was blue jean Capri's with a black beater that said "Try me, I'll make you famous." I wasn't able to decide so I asked the one person who could help me out in that department.

"Hey mom?" I called to her.

"Yes dear?" she said.

I picked up the two outfits I wanted to wear and took them to her. "Which one do you think I should wear?"

She looked at them both while brushing her hair. "Well I definitely think you should wear the one with the skirt today and wear the other one to Raw tomorrow."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll be in my room getting ready."

"Ok, take your time." She told me as I headed out of her room.

When I got back to my room, I put on my under garments and then made my bed. Soon after I went to the bathroom and plugged up my flat iron before going back to my room to get dressed. Once I had my clothes on, I went and flat ironed my hair and put on a little make-up. By the time I was done, my mom was waiting downstairs for me.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" she asked.

I nodded, "More ready than ever," I said with my poster in my hand.

"Did you remember to bring your camera?" she asked.

I gasped, "Oh I forgot it upstairs."

I turned and went back up to my room to get it. Luckily I went to get it because I had left my phone up there too. I had two text messages from Lauren and Meaghan. They were telling me good luck and to make sure I got a picture with him. I smiled and answered both text messages, saying thanks and how nervous I was.

"Don't be nervous girl I'm sure it's all going to be fine," Meaghan said.

I thanked her and then headed back downstairs to join my mom. When I walked into the kitchen she was on the phone with her guy friend.

"Yea I'm about to take my daughter to meet her favorite wrestler." She said. "The Undertaker…yea, she's been a huge fan of his since…when Serena?"

"Since I was ten mom," I said as we walked out to the car.

"Yea that's right since she was ten…I'm not sure, I came home from work one night and her and then babysitter were sitting in the living room watching Monday Night Raw." She explained, "She's got her Undertaker shirt on and everything,"

I listened quietly as my mother told this guy a little about me. She told him how I loved to dance and sing. She wasn't sure where I picked that up either but hey, at least I like doing something.

"So we'll see you on Tuesday for dinner then?" she asked. "Alright sounds good…oh it's at seven if that's ok. Alright great we'll see you then. Ok bye."

I smiled at her, "So we are going to meet him on Tuesday?"

"Well I've met him already; you are the one that will be meeting him."

"Cool, I promise to be on my best behavior." I told her.

She laughed and shook her head, "You know I'm really glad you're being great about this. I was kind of worried you wouldn't want me to date anymore."

"Why wouldn't I want you to date? Besides you're a grown woman so you can do what you want."

"True, but I know you and your dad were close and I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace him."

I smiled, "Oh mom trust me, it is hard for me to deal with dad being gone but I would never force you to stay single because of it. Besides I don't think dad would want you to do that anyway."

She smiled, "Thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome," I told her.

When we arrived at the place where I would be meeting the Undertaker, the place was packed. There were people there to meet John Cena, The Rock, Trish Stratus, and The Undertaker. We ended up standing in line for an hour before I got much closer to him. While we waaited, my mom and I took pictures together. When I finally made it up to him…I could feel my heart pounding with excitement. He was sitting at a table with his motorcycle parked behind him. He looked so sexy wearing his light blue jeans and black vest. There was a black bandana on his head and sunglasses too. His green eyes met mine for a few seconds as I walked up to him for an autograph signing.

"Hello," I said with a big smile.

"Hey there little lady, what's your name?" he asked.

I smiled, "Serena,"

His face lit up and then he saw my mother. She was talking to someone she knew in line before she walked up behind me. The two of them smiled at each other for a few minutes.

"Mark?" my mom said. "Wait a second…you're _The Undertaker_?" she asked.

He stood up and came around to face her, "Yes ma'am, how do you think I got your daughter those tickets at such short notice?"

She smiled up at him and then looked at me who was beyond confused at this point.

"Hold on a sec…you are the one my mom's been talking to?" I asked. "You guys have to be joking right now."

They smiled and then shook their heads. "Nope, we are completely serious."

I just looked at them like they were playing a joke on me, "Very funny you two…"

"Serena honey, how else could I know him? I don't watch wrestling remember."

I looked at them both and giggled a little…before fainting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Day Out**

"Serena sweetie? Can you hear me?" my mom said.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my mom's face looking down at my own. I could feel something cool lying across my forehead and I was laying on something soft.

"Where am I?" I asked.

She smiled, "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded knowing I'd probably faint again.

"We're in Mark's hotel room…he didn't want us to drive all the way home so he brought us here."

I sat up slowly and looked around at the hotel room I was in. A cold rag fell from my head and onto my legs. My mom picked it up and smiled at me softly. "Are you alright? You gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry, I'm alright mom…how long was I out?" I asked.

"Three hours…he should be getting back here soon." She said as she handed me a bottle of water.

I sighed, "He must think I'm crazy for fainting like that."

She laughed, "No honey, he was actually not surprised that you reacted that way. When I told him you were his biggest fan earlier he decided to wait and see you face to face so he could surprise you and me of course."

"Well he did a nice job of doing that didn't he?" I said.

"Yes he did,"

Just then we heard the door click and then it opened. The Undertaker walked in with a smile and some roses…

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

I smiled, "I feel alright now…"

"Good, here these are for you." He said as he handed me the roses. "I didn't mean to surprise you this way."

I smiled, "Thank you, I love roses."

"I figured you did, most girls do." He said.

My mom smiled at him, "Thanks for bringing her up here."

"Oh it's no problem, I'd do anything for my fans, especially my biggest fans." He said.

I blushed, "That's really nice of you….wow I can't believe your actually talking to me right now or even talking to my mom."

They laughed together before The Undertaker sat down next to my mom. "So how would you feel if I were to start officially dating your mom?"

I smiled, "It would definitely be new…and sweet at the same time."

My mom held my hand, "And you would get to see him almost every day. How would you like that?"

I pretended to be thinking about it and they laughed. "Man she is funny," The Undertaker said.

"Oh you have no idea yet…" my mom said. "Give her lots of sugar and she'll run you up the wall."

"Hey!" I said.

They laughed again and I joined in, "Alright…I think it would be sweet to have you around…besides I need some advice from a guy every once and awhile."

He smiled and then looked at my mom with those charming green eyes. "Alright then, it looks like Serena approves of this."

"Yes it does," my mom said.

"Hey wait a sec, if you two are going to get mushy around me…let me know so I can leave the room."

They laughed once again, my mom blushing more than laughing.

"I'm serious…a warning would be nice…I am a virgin you know."

The Undertaker shook his head, "She is too cute. Anyways Serena feel free to call me Mark ok? From now on you and I are buddies Ok?"

I nodded, "Ok, Mark."

"So did you ladies want to go out to eat or something? My treat?"

My mom smiled, "We would sure love that,"

"Yes we would…and if you don't mind I would like that autograph and picture that I never got."

He smiled, "Demanding isn't she? I like that,"

After he took a few pictures with me and signed my poster, he took us out to eat at this place called Bush Gardens. The food there was excellent and there wasn't much of a crowd so…we were pretty lucky.

"I come here all the time when I'm off." He told us. "How about you two?"

My mom spoke up, "Well my favorite place to eat is Chalandra's but Serena prefers Red lobster."

He looked at me in shock, "Really? I didn't take you to be a seafood lover."

"Yep that's me…too bad my boyfriend can't seem to remember that."

My mom giggled, "Yea, I told Mark about Ronnie."

"What do you think of him based off of what you heard?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "To be honest…he sounds like the wrong guy you should be talking to, but that's just based off of what I heard you know."

I nodded, not sure if I liked his answer.

"I would have to meet him first to be sure."

After dinner, we headed back to the hotel so me and my mom could get in her car. He walked us to the car.

"You girls take it easy alright?" he said.

We nodded and then hugged him…unfortunately; my mother got to kiss him. That wench!

"Goodnight Mark, call me if you can." She said.

He smiled at her, "I will don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow Serena. Make sure you cheer nice and loud for me ok?"

"Ok Mark, good luck tomorrow," I told him.

He smiled and then waved as he turned to head back into the building.

When my mom started up the car she sighed, "Gosh we are the two luckiest girls in the world, what do you think?"

"I agree, you get a man and I get to see my favorite wrestler anytime I want." I said.

We both sighed together and then made the journey home. Little did we know that Mark Calaway coming into our lives was sweet…and dangerous at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday Night Raw**

"What! Your mom is dating the Undertaker!" Meaghan and Lauren yelled together. They were over my house getting themselves ready for Monday Night Raw with me. I had told them about the lovely day I had the day before and their reactions were priceless.

"Oh my gosh what did you say when you found out?" Lauren asked.

I sighed, "I fainted…"

"You what?" she asked.

I nodded, "it's true I really did. I wasn't sure how to take that in at first but it happened."

They giggled, "Wow, way to be dramatic"

"I know right, but hey he got me roses so I'm not complaining."

"Awe that's cool…I'm so jealous of you right now." Meaghan said.

I smiled, "Why though? You live with a WWE superstar,"

"True, but he's my brother. Mark isn't related to you at all."

I chuckled, "He would be if he decided to marry my mom."

"Would that bother you?" Lauren asked.

I shrugged, "It doesn't bother me that they are dating so I guess I could see him as a father figure in the near future."

After we were all done getting dressed, we went downstairs to see if my mom was ready to go. To my utter surprise, Mark was in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

The other girls gasped, "Oh my gosh…it's really you." Lauren said.

Mark smiled, "Well your mom seems a little tired so I came to scoop you girls up."

We all gasped together, "oh my gosh really?"

"Yes really ladies, now before I take you, I need to know who your friends are."

I smiled, "This is Lauren and this is Meaghan. You might know Meaghan's brother Maven…"

He chuckled, "I _might_ know him…please I do know him…"

Meaghan blushed, "I take it you two don't get along very well?"

"No it's not that…let's just say he's got a lot of mouth."

We giggled knowing very well that was true. Maven never knew when to keep his mouth shut, but hey I guess some people just have to learn the hard way.

"So are you girl's ready?" he asked.

We nodded and then I went up to my mom and hugged her, "Make sure you call me when you're on your way back ok?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yep,"

"Don't climb over the security wall when you see John Cena, Lauren." She told her.

We all laughed and Lauren blushed, "I can't help it…he and I were destined to be together."

I shook my head and then kissed my mom's cheek, "I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright sweetie, be a good girl for Mark."

"Mom, I'm seventeen now…I'm not five." I told her.

She laughed, "Yes I said the same thing to my mom when I was growing up. Now go and have fun. I love you."

I sighed with a smile, "I love you too."

After that, we headed out to the arena, riding in a limo that Mark got for us. He sat near the door, I sat next to him, and the other two sat next to each other on the next seat.

"I can't believe how much bigger you are in person." Lauren said to him. "You seriously make me feel really small."

He laughed, "Yea I get that a lot. But you know what, I'm harmless outside of the ring."

"That's cool,"

"How long have you been a wrestler?" Meaghan asked.

He smiled at me, "I actually think Serena can answer that. After all she is my biggest fan."

I blushed, "Yea that's true, he's been in wrestling now for eleven years."

"Correct," he said.

They looked at each other, "What else do you know about him Serena?"

I looked at him trying so hard not to sound like a stalker. "Go ahead darlin' I'm eager to know just how much about me you know."

"Alright, you full name is Mark William Calaway, your birthday is March 23, you're in your thirties, no kids, you've been married twice, must I go on?"

They all looked at me in total shock. "Dang, that's more information than I thought you knew."

"Is that bad?" I asked. "I know I sound like I'm practically stalking you."

He shrugged, "It's alright, I don't mind being stalked by you. You're a good kid."

I smiled, "Thanks Mark."

Out the corner of my eye I saw Meaghan and Lauren exchange looks. Oh boy, I wonder what they could be thinking.

We arrived at the arena shortly after that. Mark instructed us where to go and gave us backstage passes so we could get to the limo faster. I was so excited once we found our seats and the show started. Mark was first out to the ring. I was really shocked when he rode down on his motorbike and stopped to hand us roses. We all blushed and watched as he got into the ring. He grabbed a microphone and the show began.

"Before I get down to business, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to my biggest fan who is in the audience. Serena, happy birthday girl."

I smiled and yelled thank you.

"What the heck Serena, now your favorite wrestler is telling you happy birthday…Jealous!" Meaghan said. We giggled and then watched the show. Later on Maven had came out to do a match against Jeff hardy. He walked over to us and gave us high fives before hugging Meaghan. Then towards the end of the show John Cena came out and gave Lauren a hug before kissing her hand. She screamed before fainting. I thought it was hilarious. The show was pretty awesome and I was sad when we had to leave. The three of us beat Mark back to the limo. He was really tired from his match so we left him alone.

For some reason, I couldn't help but watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful for someone who was so tough. I couldn't wrap my finger around it…After the limo dropped Lauren and Meaghan off, I found myself alone with him. I was intimidated but I knew he would never hurt me.

"Thanks so much for getting those tickets for us and taking us to the show Mark." I said.

"No problem sweetie, I hope you enjoyed the show." He said.

I smiled, "I really did. It's a lot better in person."

"Yea that's true. Sometimes I watch it at home just for shits and giggles."

I laughed, "Shits and giggles, I've never heard that before."

"Really? Well it's my way of saying just for fun."

I yawned, "I better get inside, my mom is waiting up for me."

"Alright then, sleep tight darlin'" he said as I climbed over him to get out of the limo.

"I will, goodnight Mark and thanks again." I said.

He smiled and then did something odd…he winked at me just as I went to open the door. I shook it off and got out of the limo. I waved at him once more and then walked up to my house. The entire time I was getting ready for bed, I couldn't help but think of that wink he gave me. What was it all about? Did I really want to know the answer? Was I overreacting?


	7. Chapter 7

**Accusation**

Things between my mom and Mark seemed to be blossoming every day after that. They were together almost all the time when he was in town and on the phone when he was away. For two straight months he was all she could talk about and I was so happy for her. As for me, I was going on summer break soon, but first I had to attend prom with Ronnie. I felt weird attending a prom that really wasn't mine but hey, at least I got a chance to experience it before my time.

"He's wearing pink mom, can you believe that?" I asked her.

She smiled at Mark who was riding in the front seat with my mom. "Well from what I hear real men wear pink." She said.

"Or gay men…" Mark said.

I giggled and my mom shook her head, "Why do you think they are gay babe?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because pink is for little girls?"

I laughed, "He's got a point there, but since when do you judge someone based off of the color they wear?"

"What you mean?" he asked.

"Well, people say it's unfair to judge other based off the color of their skin so why is it ok to judge a man who wears pink?"

He looked at me and then at my mom, "You've got one smart daughter you know that?"

"Oh yea I know. This girl gets straight A's on all of her report cards."

"Is that right?" he said.

I nodded, "Yep that's right sir."

We pulled up to the mall soon after that. Mark decided to stay in the car since he didn't want to be spotted by any fans.

"Oh please, I'm more of a celebrity in this place." I told him.

He chuckled, "How do you figure?"

"I'm in here all the time shopping and working." I said.

"Working huh? And what exactly is your job?" he asked.

"I work at the WWE merchandise store. It's pretty sweet," I said.

He smiled, "Well in that case, maybe I will come in with you girls."

Mark remained behind us while we walked through the mall looking for a dress shop. I couldn't help but smile knowing that The Undertaker himself was behind us. This was truly a dream come true, although, lately he had been acting weird around me whenever my mom wasn't around. Besides the wink I received the night after Raw, he had been calling my cell phone and talking to me for a few minutes before calling my mom…weird. Then he had picked me up from school one day and took me out for ice cream without my mom knowing. Sure I was ok with him wanting to get to know me but…this was a little weird to me.

"Ok, I'm so not wearing this…" I said when I came out of the dressing room. My mom had picked out a short pink dress that looked like it was more meant for Easter than prom.

"Why not? It's simple and pretty-"

"-She looks like Shirley Temple…" Mark said with a smile.

I put my hands on my hips, "Oh ha ha, very funny."

"Alright take that one off and try on the one Mark gave you." My mom said.

I nodded and headed back into the dressing room. The dress Mark gave me was light pink and very full like Cinderella's but I really loved the corset top it had. There was also a little half jacket that covered my shoulders for whenever I got cold.

My mom smiled really big when I walked out wearing the dress. "That is gorgeous,"

"See, I told you I had good taste in dresses." He said.

She smiled at him, "I love this one,"

"Are you sure?" my mom asked.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more and then nodded, "Yes I'm sure."

"Yes! You owe me twenty dollars." Mark told my mom.

She shook her head and then turned to him, "How about I pay you back in kisses?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Sounds good to me," he said as he kissed her lips.

"Hey! Cut it out! I'm a child you know!" I said as I walked toward the dressing room.

My mom giggled, "Listen to her, she acts like she's never seen two people kissing before."

Mark laughed, "Yea I know, and I'm sure you've kissed plenty of guys in your day Serena."

"Shut up Mark!" I yelled from the dressing room. I heard them both laugh.

Once I was dressed in my normal clothes I hung up the dress and carried it out to my mom. She gladly paid for it and then we headed back to the house so I could start dinner. I promised my mom I would cook for her since she bought my dress…nice huh?

Once I hung up the dress in my room, I was about to head downstairs to start dinner when I saw Mark standing in my doorway. I jumped a little, "You scared me,"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to come up here and talk to you for a second. May I come in?"

I nodded and sat down on my bed while he took a seat in a chair. He looked around at all my posters with a smile on his face. "Wow, I'm loving the room darlin' it's really something."

"Thanks, and you just sitting there makes it complete." I said.

He laughed, "That's true, but I wanted to come ask you something but I'm not too sure how to get it out."

I shrugged, "Just take your time. I won't take anything the wrong way trust me."

"Alright fair enough…how do you feel about me and your mom possibly getting married?"

I thought about it for a second, "I don't know, I mean I have no issues with you being around at all so…I guess if it makes her happy then I'm happy too."

He nodded and then looked at me curiously, "Now why don't you tell me how you _really_ feel."

I looked at him completely confused, "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Serena; I can see it in your eyes."

"You can see what in my eyes," I said still not getting the gist of what he was saying.

He smiled, "You're jealous of your mom aren't you?"

I started laughing as if he told a very funny joke…which he did. "That's funny Mark, but no I'm not jealous of my mom."

"I think you're lying." He said.

I looked at him still giggling, "Ok Mark the joke is over now. I like you and all but not in that manner."

He licked his lips and got up still looking down at me. "We'll see about that." Without another word he turned and walked towards my door. Before he left he looked back at me and winked. This time, that wink sent chills down my spine but I didn't let him know that. Oh man, what was I going to do? Why would he think I was jealous of my mom? I was all for my mother's happiness especially after the death of my father. What in the world was Mark thinking?

I sighed and went to my bathroom, suddenly feeling hot. I splashed cold water all over my face and dried it off before heading downstairs. The entire time I was cooking dinner, I kept thinking about that conversation. I decided to forget about it and just focus on dinner

"So where is Ronnie going to school at in the fall?" my mom asked when we were at dinner.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, he hasn't really talked to me as much lately."

"Why is that? Did you two have another fight?" she asked.

I nodded, "Something like that,"

"Awe I'm sorry sweetie, maybe things will get better."

"I hope so but if not, I guess I'll have to suck it up and move on." I said before taking a bite out of my lasagna. I tried hard to avoid eye contact with Mark but he made that hard since he chose to sit across from me. I got some fresh air once the house phone started to ring. "I'll get it."

They both watched me as I got up and went to answer it. I stood with my back to them so I wouldn't have to look at Mark.

"Hello?"

"Serena? Hey it's uncle Steve."

I gasped, "oh my gosh I haven't heard from you in ages! How are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm good I just called to tell you and that sister of mine that I'm joining the WWE and I'm moving back to Houston."

I turned and looked at my mom, "It's uncle Steve."

Her face lit up, "What?"

I nodded and then told him to give me his number so I could call him back. I missed him so much and I sure was happy that he would be around more often.

"Oh Mark, Steve is my older brother." My mom told Mark. "I haven't seen him since Serena was ten though."

"Wow, well that's sounds good." He said.

"Yes it is good. Now I don't have to stay in the house all the time right mom?" I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "You are definitely right. You barely leave the house unless you have to work or go to school. Since summer break is coming up maybe you can babysit Austin for Steve."

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Me babysit? That's funny mom."

"Why?"

"Because it is…"

She laughed, "Austin is a good kid. He'll listen to you."

"If you say so." I said.

Once dinner was over I took all of the dishes and began washing them while my mom and Mark watched a movie in the living room. She wanted me to join them after but I was too tired and I didn't feel like looking at Mark for the rest of the night. He really had some nerve accusing me of being jealous…then again who wouldn't be jealous?


	8. Chapter 8

**Mom's Decision**

"Wait a sec, he accused you of what?" Meaghan asked. I was at her place the day before prom. I didn't want to go home knowing Mark was there at the moment.

"Yes, he thinks that I'm jealous that my mom has him." I said.

She shook her head, "Wow he must be really full of himself. I mean don't get me wrong he is cute but that doesn't mean all girls want you sweetie."

I giggled, "Tell me about it."

"To be honest, Lauren and I think he wants you…" she said.

I laughed, "Why do you say that?"

"Well that night we all went to Raw, he said something that to us isn't something you say when you're just starting to get to know someone. He was also staring at you a lot."

I felt like smiling but I knew this wasn't good. Mark was way older than me and was planning on being with my mom…there was no way I was going to let her heart get broken.

"Maybe I should tell my mom what's been going on." I said. "She would believe me right?"

Meaghan thought about it, "It depends. If your relationship with her is closer to her than he is then maybe."

I sighed, "She won't believe me. He'll just tell her that I'm jealous and she'll think its something cute."

Meaghan shrugged, "Well maybe you could try ignoring him a little or just start spending more time with Ronnie."

"I would do that if Ronnie wasn't being a jerk currently. He's been acting out all because I won't have sex with him."

"What does he expect? I mean he acts like a complete jerk so of course he wouldn't get anything. On top of that, who's to say he will change once you give him what he wants."

We both fell silent for a second and then said at the same time, "Yea right,"

After talking for a few minutes, we headed outside to sit on the porch. It was a beautiful day out and we wanted to enjoy it. I must have been outside for an hour before my mom called me.

"Hey honey, can you come home for a minute, I need to talk to you for a second." She said. By the tone in her voice, I could tell this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation.

"Alright mom, I'll be there in a few." I told her.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Meaghan asked.

I shook my head, "no but I'll be right back. I refuse to stay in that house today."

She giggled and watched as I made my way to my house. Mark's motorcycle wasn't there so that was a relief. I walked into my house and found my mom sitting in the living room. She smiled at me and then motioned for me to join her on the sofa. When I did, she turned off the TV and then looked at me with a smile.

"Hey honey," she said. "How are you?"

I shrugged, "I'm good, why what's wrong?"

She smiled and then showed me the ring on her finger. "Mark and I are getting married,"

"No way shut up!" I said in excitement. "Oh my goodness congrats mom!"

She smiled and hugged me, "Thanks sweetie, but there is something else I need to tell you."

I smiled, "Ok what?"

"We're moving…"

I looked at her blankly as all the excitement left my face. "Excuse me?"

"We're moving but not away from Houston…we're moving in with Mark."

I looked away from her completely appalled, "Are you kidding me? Why?"

"Honey I thought you liked him?"

"I do but I like my house too…"

She giggled, "Serena you're going to have a much bigger room than the one you have."

"Yes but mom,-"

"-Listen sweetie, I know you may not like this at first and that's Ok. But after we are married we are going to be living in the house together anyway."

I sighed knowing she was right. "Ok…so when is this move suppose to take place?"

"A week after you go to prom." She said. "Is that alright?"

I nodded, "I suppose. Can I have one more sleepover before we move?"

She laughed, "of course."

I smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry I'll get use to it."

"You don't have a choice." Said Mark from the doorway.

I turned around and looked at him evilly, "No one asked you thanks,"

"Serena!" my mom yelled.

I looked back at her and then back at him. He smirked at me and I folded my arms, "Don't wait up for me mom."

With that I walked past him and went out the door to head back to Meaghan's house. I was so angry that I could beat someone up at any moment. How dare he convince my mother to move out of our house and to come live with him! This was going to be a disaster…at least for me. When I got back to Meaghan's I told her about everything with tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry girl, it's going to be fine you'll see." She told me.

"Yea but I'm going to miss you guys…I hate this so much." I cried.

She got up and wrapped her arms around me.

"I thought he was a great guy but he's turning out to be a big jerk."

She sighed and sat me down in a chair, "I know how you feel girl,"

I wiped my eyes and then smiled at her, "I must sound really ungrateful."

"No you don't, you're just expressing how you feel honey. We all do that at some point."

I stayed at her place until almost midnight. Mark was still at our house when I got home but all the lights were out. When I got inside the house I immediately understood why the lights were out…right above my head I could hear my mom moaning…loudly. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to get myself some juice. I then went upstairs and went into my room so I could sleep. Unfortunately, I didn't get to sleep very fast. He and my mom were still going at it and my room was next to hers. I got out my I-pod and plugged it into my ears so I could drown out the sound. As I was listening to my music, I started crying…but I didn't know why. I had completely gotten over the fact that we were moving but…I still felt pain in my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heart Break**

Things seemed to cool down after that day. I barely spoke to Mark which made my days easier to deal with. Every day when I would come home from school, I saw more and more of our belongings put into boxes. I was a little heartbroken when my stuff began to disappear. I tried hard not to make a fuss about it but…it was kind of hard not to.

The day of Prom came so fast after that. I was in my room finishing up my hair and make-up when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said softly.

The door opened and Mark stepped in with another bouquet of roses, only these roses were more red and more spread out…very beautiful honestly. I couldn't help but smile at him as he got closer.

"Hey I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk to you lately. I was only kidding around." He said.

I sighed, "It's alright, I understand…"

He nodded, "You don't believe me do you?"

I shook my head being honest with him. He smiled and then sat down next to me. "Listen, I know I seem to be acting weird and I'm sorry about that. I'm just trying to get use to having a family again."

I smiled understanding where he was coming from. I then felt tears falling from my eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, here take this." He said as he untied his bandana from his head and gave it to me. I wiped my eyes with it softly. Good thing I was wearing water-proof make-up.

"Thanks," I told him. He then handed me the flowers and I smelled them. "They are beautiful."

He smiled at me, "Just like you."

I smiled and then placed them in a vase that was by my mirror. "I'm sorry for being a jerk too. I just miss my dad…a lot."

"Do you ever talk to your mom about it?" he asked as he ran his hand up my back, rubbing it slowly.

"No, I didn't want her to think I wanted her to be single. I've always wanted her to move on with life and be happy."

"That's really sweet of you, but you know it's ok to tell her how you feel. She expects that from you."

I sniffled, "It's funny…I'm honest with her about everything else except that."

He chuckled, "Oh believe me…I was not all that honest with my own mom."

I smiled and then hugged him, "Thanks for the apology, I really appreciate it and thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem darlin' are we buddies again?" he asked.

I nodded, "Definitely,"

He patted my back and then got up, "You look really beautiful tonight Serena."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Oh yea and I wanted to ask you something….would you do me and your mom the honor of singing at the wedding? I hear you have a wonderful voice."

I stood up and nodded, "Yes of course. Any song in particular?"

"Anything you want," he said.

"Alright…thanks for asking." I told him. "It really means a lot,"

He smiled and said, "You're welcome," before he left my room leaving me with smiles.

When Ronnie came to pick me up, he too was astonished by how lovely I looked. "You look amazing Serena."

"Thanks babe," I said before we posed for the camera my mom had out. She took a few with me as well along with Mark.

"Make sure you take care of her while you got her…I don't want to have to give you a wrestlemania moment you feel me?" Mark said to Ronnie.

"Yes sir," he said.

I giggled loving the fatherly protection Mark was giving out. As we headed to the car I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong.

We made it to the prom a few minutes after leaving the house. There were a ton of people there but I barely knew anyone except Ronnie. Dinner went fine and so did the dancing part…until Ronnie disappeared on me. I walked around for at least an hour before over hearing that Ronnie and this girl name Ramona went up to room 203.

I sighed and went up to the room, scared for what I might find.

Before I opened the door I heard the girl giggling and moaning. I took a deep breath trying to decide on what to do….fuck it. With all my might, I kicked the door in catching Ronnie with his face between Ramona's legs. I just stood there not believing what I was seeing.

"So this is how you repay me for being a good girlfriend?" I said as tears filled my eyes.

He stood up, "Serena, this isn't what it looks like,"

I shook my head not wanting to hear another word. "It's over,"

"Serena wait!" he yelled. But I didn't listen…I just kept running.

I went to the table and grabbed my purse before walking out of the hotel. I was going to call my mom and tell her to come and get me but, at the moment I felt like walking home. Tears poured from my eyes as I walked home. To make things worse, it had started to rain. At first I got pissed about it but, soon it became something soothing.

I got to my house at one o'clock in the morning. I started crying again before knocking on the door. My mom and Mark came to the door with smiles that were completely washed away when they saw me.

"Serena? Oh my gosh what happened honey," my mom said as she threw open the screen door and pulled me into her arms.

"Here, I'll go run her a hot bath," Mark said.

My mom nodded and then guided me up to my room. I told her what had happened at the prom and she was infuriated.

"Don't you worry honey, you didn't need him to begin with. Come on let's get you out of this dress."

I stood up and let her untie the corset. I then slid out of the dress and then put on a robe. My mom walked me to the bathroom where Mark was making sure the water wasn't too hot.

"Here you go kid, let us know if you need anything else." He said as he stepped out with my mom. I nodded and waited for them to leave before I started breaking down again. I could see that they were still by the door but I didn't mind. I was so hurt by Ronnie and at this point nothing really seemed to matter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mark's House**

I didn't speak for nearly a week after prom. Even on the day we moved out of our house, I was quiet…well, at least until I saw my new room.

"I hope this room isn't too big for you," Mark said when he opened the door to my room. A ray of sunshine hit my eyes along with the bright purple walls. I gasped and looked around, loving the hardwood floors, the white curtains over my window, and the enormous closet in the corner. Near the window was my new queen sized bed, draped with white blankets and purple pillows. A few stuffed animals were also on the bed looking happier than I was. There was also another door in the room that led to the bathroom…my own bathroom.

"Wow…this room is amazing," I said.

He smiled, "I had it painted just for you."

I smiled and put my bags down on my bed, "How did you know I liked purple?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. This might sound corny but, I think purple would look beautiful on you so…I painted the walls purple."

"Well that was a lucky guess," I said. "Where is you and mom's room?"

"It's on the other side of the house. Do you want to see it?" he asked.

I smiled, "Only if you don't mind."

"Of course not." He said, "Follow me; I'll give you a whole tour of the place."

I nodded and followed him back out of my room. I found it to be a little weird that my room was on the other side of the house but hey, at least I have privacy. He showed me around carefully pointing out each room. My favorite room so far was the movie theater room. It was a pretty nice size made to fit at least twelve people. He then showed me his enormous kitchen and dining room. I imagined myself cooking in the kitchen with the window open and music playing. I didn't know why I found that to be so relaxing. Next he showed me a den that was near the back of the house on the first floor. There was a couch against the wall with some throw pillows on it for decoration. There was also a coffee table made of glass and a fireplace in the middle of the room. In the corner sat a flat screen TV with a DVD player and an X-Box next to it.

"I love this area…" I said as I looked around at it.

"Really? What do you like about it the most?" he asked.

I smiled and sat down in front of the fireplace, "I like this spot. I've always enjoyed reading so…this would be a wonderful place to do that."

He smiled, "I didn't know you liked to read, anything in particular?"

I looked down at my nails with a smile, "Romance novels."

"Ooo, good choice, I love romance novels myself. I've always wished I could live my life like one."

"I know me too," I admitted. "Things seem so simple in a book."

He nodded and then we continued our tour of the house. I loved the pool out back, it was a nice size and very beautiful. He then showed me his bedroom…the one he and my mom would be sharing…wait a sec, why did that bother me? They were getting married for crying out loud.

I shook the thought off and obsevered the room. It was strangely peaceful like my room only the walls were a deep red and the curtains were black. The King sized bed took up most of the room, leaving room for a big black dresser and a closet. I was jealous when I saw that a sliding glass door led to their bathroom which contained a bathtub that could be used as a hot tub. There was a sink that had a big mirror hanging over it.

"Wow…this is pretty sweet." I said. "I like the bath tub."

He smirked, "I figured you would, maybe sometime I'll let you try it out,"

I wasn't sure why, but I smiled really big at hearing that. "Good, because I need some time to relax."

He chuckled, "Don't we all,"

"Well I love the house. I'm sorry I didn't want to move here in the first place, I was being selfish." I told him.

"It's alright hun, remember I already accepted your apology." He said as he hooked my arm with his own and led me out of his room.

I just smiled and walked with him, feeling a lot more comfortable around him than usual. "Where is mom?"

"She went to the grocery store to get dinner for tonight." He said.

I nodded, "Right, you don't keep a lot of food in your refrigerator because you travel so much."

"That's right little lady, but now that I have a new family…" he lifted my chin so I could look at him in the eyes. "…I need to keep things stocked."

I blushed slightly, "That's true…well I better get back to my room and set it up a little bit."

He nodded, "Ok, let me know if you need anything. I'll be in the weight room."

"Wait Mark…there is something I wanted to ask you." I said.

"Fire away darlin' I'm all ears." He said.

I sighed, "Do you think I was dumb to be with a guy like Ronnie?"

His face seemed to freeze once the question reached his ears. "Of course not sweetie, In fact I think you were supposed to go through that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because now that you've dealt with someone like him…you can learn how to deal with a man who will treat you like the princess you are."

I smiled thinking about his words, "Thanks Mark, that's really sweet."

He shrugged, "I'm only telling the truth."

I looked at him wondering just what in the world was on his mind. He stared back at me with that same look I was giving him.

Without another word I turned and left his room, the sight of those green eyes still in my head. As soon as I got to my room, I quickly turned on my stereo and began setting it up. I was enjoying myself a lot in this room…a whole lot. Soon I felt like I was in my old room again.

When my mom got back later that day, I went down into the kitchen to help her put away the food.

"So how are you holding up dear?" she asked. "You haven't talked at all since last week."

I sighed while pulling some noodles out of the bag. "I'm alright mom…I just wish that Ronnie was a smarter guy. How could he do that to me?"

My mom sighed, "Well honey, some guys are like that. They are in the relationship for one thing and one thing only…and that's sex."

I nodded knowing she was right. I knew Ronnie was only with me for that reason and yet I still stayed with him. What the hell was I thinking?

"I guess part of me believed that he could change you know? That he could become different."

She smiled at me, "I know honey, but hey at least now you can move on and find someone that fits you."

I smiled at that thought, "Yea you're right."

After putting away the food we started dinner together talking about how beautiful this house was. My mom then started talking about how happy she was to be with Mark and that she hoped they would be together forever. The entire time she was talking, I found myself completely…completely…annoyed? I actually ended up telling her I had a final to study for before walking off and going up to my room. What the heck was going on with me?

Living with Mark became a very great part of my life. When I started summer break he took me out to this open parking lot and taught me how to drive. Thanks to him, I ended up getting my license and he bought me a car as a gift. It was so much fun learning with him as my teacher; he cracked the best jokes and kept the experience fun. Sometimes, after the lessons, we would got out for lunch. Since my mom worked during the day we did this in order to kill time. I found myself enjoying being around him more and more. Whenever he would have to leave to go do a job, I was a little down, but hey, at least I got to watch him on TV. My mom told me after a month of living there that the wedding was set for that coming August. I was excited to hear that at first, but something in my heart wouldn't allow me to be completely happy about that…but why?

I decided to go out and buy myself a diary one day so I could write down all my thoughts and feelings. It actually began to help relieve the crazy feelings I was developing but didn't understand.

One night I went into the den and wrote at least three pages worth of thoughts in my head, and when I reread them, I was a little scared by what I had written. One passage read,

"Today was a great day. My mom had to work again this morning so Mark and I hung out and played video games. It was a lot of fun, more fun than I ever had with any guy. He tried to cheat a couple times by covering my eyes with his large hands…those hands…I love it when he touches me with those warm hands. Wait…this is my mom's fiancé, I can't have thoughts like these…maybe it's just as faze that will soon pass. I hope so, because I wouldn't want to ruin anything they have. I guess tomorrow I'll be going boy shopping. Maybe that'll help with these weird feelings."

I wasn't sure exactly what was going on in my head, but I knew that it wasn't good for Mark or my mom. Hopefully, things cool down and I can live in this house without fear of messing things up for my mom.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Advance**

"Uncle Steve!" I said as I ran into the arms of my favorite uncle. My mom had left that morning and brought him back with her along with his six year old son Austin.

"Hey there girlie, look how grown you are," he said as he hugged me.

I smiled, "Thanks but unfortunately I'm still below the big 18..."

"Awe don't worry, you've only got a year to go….hey Mark, how's it going?" he asked when Mark came out onto the porch.

He smiled, "Hey Steve…what are you doing here?"

"Oh yea I didn't tell you, Karen is my sister." he told Mark, who's face lit up.

"What? Well that's good. Who is this little man?" He then asked, noticing Austin who was hiding behind my uncle's leg.

"This is my son, Austin…hey Austin, I thought you said you liked the Undertaker?" he asked him.

Austin peeked out and looked up into Mark's eyes. "Are you really the Undertaker?"

"You bet your bottom dollar that I am." Mark answered. "Ask your cousin if you don't believe me."

Austin smiled and ran over to me, "Is he really the Undertaker?"

I smiled and pulled him up on my lap, "Yes he is,"

"Cool, and you get to live with him?" he asked.

I nodded and he turned and looked at Mark, "Can I visit?"

He laughed, "Of course you can, after all I think Serena will make a good babysitter."

Austin smiled, "Yay! Come on Rena, let's go up to your room and play." he said as he hopped off my lap and pulled me towards the front door.

"Austin, slow down," I said as we walked into the house.

I heard the adults laughing as we made our way into the house. I really loved having Austin around, he was like a little brother I never had. He was over at the house for a few hours before Steve decided to leave. Before he left, he asked me if I could babysit on the days he was busy with wrestling. Of course I agreed and that excited Austin.

"We are gonna have a lot of fun big cousin," he said before hugging me.

"Yes we are, but you have to promise me that you'll be a good boy for me Ok?"

He nodded and then kissed me on my cheek.

"Awe," everyone said.

I smiled and watched as he ran and jumped into Steve's arms. "Tell everyone bye,"

Austin waved to everyone before they walked out of the house.

"You're really great with kids sweetie," my mom told me.

I smiled, "Thanks, I think I get it from you honestly,"

She smiled and hugged me, "Thanks honey. Come on inside, I need to tell you and Mark something anyway."

I nodded and followed her inside wondering just what she had to say. I had to be honest I was nervous about what it was but I didn't let on to it. I sat down on a chair while she sat next to Mark on the sofa. He was glaring at me before I sat down but I just ignored it.

"Is this something bad?" I asked.

She smiled, "No not at all sweetie."

"Oh alright then," I said calming myself down.

She sighed, "I have to leave town next week."

My jaw dropped, "For what?"

"Yea I would like to know that as well," Mark asked.

"There is a nurse convention next week and the top twenty nurses in this state were selected to go. I was number eight, so...I'm going."

I smiled, "Well congrats, for being selected. I always knew you were a great nurse."

She smiled at me, "Thank you darling."

Mark sighed, "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Just for a week, I should be back the Monday after I leave." she answered.

"Oh I don't know about being alone with your daughter…she might kill me in my sleep." he said.

I gasped, "Hey! I would never do that!"

They laughed together and then my mom slapped Mark's arm. "Leave my daughter alone before she really does kill you."

"Yea punk," I said as I got up to go to the kitchen.

He laughed, "You would say that as you're leaving the room…"

"Yep because I know you're not going to do anything about it anyways." I joked as I got a glass of water.

"Don't forget…you are stuck in this house with me for an entire week…don't push your luck." he said.

I rolled my eyes and then drank my water.

"Mark, if you hurt my child you'll have me to deal with. So hush." my mom said.

He chuckled, "Oh please, I'll beat you down right along with her."

I laughed and began heading up to my room, "Sure you would Mark…sure you would."

When I got up to my room I pulled out my diary and sat down on my bed so I could write some more. I had to admit, I was a little nervous about being in the house alone with Mark. I was slowly starting to see him as a father figure and now my mother tells me that I'm going to be trapped in this house alone with him…awesome. I didn't know how this was all going to work out, but I sure hoped that I would remain sane.

Later that night I while I was sleeping, I thought I had heard my door open. I was too scared to look so, I remained in my bed with my eyes closed. I heard the door shut quietly before hearing the lock click. My heart was pounding fast but I still laid there hoping this was a dream. Suddenly, I felt something move at the foot of my bed. I wanted to look and see what it was but I was frozen in fear. I then felt a warm pair of hands running up my legs. I wanted to scream but instead I simply relaxed. I was then turned over onto my back and my night dress was pushed up to my hips. I kept my eyes closed trying hard to pretend to be sleep…but he knew better.

"I know you're awake Serena…open those pretty eyes for me." Mark said.

I gasped and opened my eyes looking up into his green eyes. "W-what are you doing in here?" I asked.

He smiled, "It's my house so…I'll go wherever I please…"

"I understand that but…why are you in _here_?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I couldn't get you out of my mind…and I know you've been thinking about me just as much."

I laughed, "This again? How many times do I have to tell you that-"

My voice was cut off when his lips came crashing down against mine. I wanted to push him off but he was way too strong and…a very great kisser.

"Mark stop!" I said once I was able to pull free. "If you don't I'll scream at the top of my lungs."

He laughed, "Go ahead, all of my walls are sound proof."

I felt my heart drop, I didn't want this even though it was part of my fantasies. "Mark please, I don't see you that way Ok? You are my mom's fiancé,"

He cocked an eyebrow, "So you're saying that if I wasn't her fiancé…you would let me fuck you?"

"No! Not at all…I'm too young and a virgin so…I don't want this." I said.

He licked his lips and then bent down and kissed my cheek, "Don't worry…I'll get what I want one way or another. You forget that I've got you for an entire week next week,"

"Nothing will happen then, just like nothing will happen now." I snapped.

"ooo, I like it when you're fiesty….and I see you're very wet." he said as he reached down between my legs and touched my panty covered clit.

I quickly closed my legs at his touch, "Get out of here!"

He chuckled, "Alright muffin…but remember I will get what I want. Just wait."

A silent tear fell from my eye as he climbed out of my bed and left the room. Once he was gone, I got up and locked my door. I then returned to my bed and cried myself to sleep. My feelings were so confused at this point…I had no idea what was going to happen next week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Can Play**

That following day I got up to see that my eyes were slightly red from all the crying I did the night before. I sighed and pulled my hair up into a messy bun before putting on my sunglasses and robe. I could smell pancakes being made in the kitchen so I unlocked my door and opened it, jumping when I saw Mark leaning against the wall.

"Good morning sweet cheeks, I was just coming to talk to you." he said.

I folded my arms, not really wanting to hear a word he had to say. Still…he did kind of turn me on the previous night and he sure was looking good today.

"What do we need to talk about? You clearly can't make up your mind about if you love my mom or not…"

He smirked, "I see the kitty has claws…"

"Yes she does," I said.

He chuckled and then walked towards me. I backed up unto he was far enough inside that he could close my door.

"Serena, we both know what we want from each other…and since your mom is leaving in a few days, I suggest we get it done before I marry her."

I shook my head, "You don't get it do you? I don't want a thing from you! Why can't you see that?"

He laughed, "Because…you kissed me back last night."

I froze knowing he was right but I couldn't back down and let him win. "I won't do it Mark. I love my mom too much to do something like that behind her back. Clearly you don't love her at all if you want me."

I went to walk past him and he grabbed my arm and pushed me back. "Listen here little girl, you may be right about how I feel about your mother…but your wrong about your own feelings.."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He walked around to my nightstand and opened the small drawer. He pulled out my diary, and started reading one of my entries out loud. It was the one about how I really wished my feelings for him would go away so I could move on with my life.

"You jerk! You've been coming in here and reading that?" I asked.

"Yep, and to be honest, I love it."

I felt tears building again…now what was I going to do? He knew my true feelings now and there was no stopping it.

"Now…if you don't give into me…I'll just tell your mom about this little diary of yours…you wouldn't want me to tell her about how her daughter wants her fiancé really bad do you?"

I gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would baby…I would."

I shook my head and tears fell from my red eyes. "I hate you…"

"And I love you…" he said. "Now you might want to freshen up that face of yours before you come to breakfast…wouldn't want your mom to know what's going on would we?"

With a dark and demented laugh, he left my room. I went into my bathroom and began balling my eyes out. My face was beat red and my eyes were aching. Why was he doing this to me? I thought he and I were buddies? I guess that whole apology thing was a fluke after all.

Once I stopped myself from crying I washed my face and then put the sunglasses back on. My eyes were still red and I didn't want my mom to think that there was something wrong with me. As I made my way downstairs I could overhear Mark talking to my mom.

"She's alright Mark, I'm sure she's still trying to get use to being here and maybe she misses Ronnie a little bit." my mom said.

Mark snorted, "Ronnie…what did she ever see in him anyway?"

"I'm not sure but he was a nice kid at first." she said.

"Yea I'll bet. Most guys act like the nice guy for awhile until they want something from the girl."

"_Yea just like you," _I whispered under my breath.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. My mom smiled at me, "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "I'm alright I suppose, just a little hungry,"

She nodded and then guided me to the table, "Sweetie you should really try getting out more. You have a license now so you should go for a drive or something."

"I'm fine mom really, but I'll take your advice. I do miss my friends."

She smiled, "That's the spirit, now here, eat some food and then go get yourself out of this house. When you come back, I expect a smile on that face."

I giggled, "Alright mom."

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? There is no sun in this house."

I shrugged and looked at Mark, "I want to be an American Badass today. Is that cool?"

My mom laughed, "Wow, another one? It looks like you've got some competition Mark."

"Oh she won't win trust me. I'm still the baddest dog in the yard." He said as he took a seat across from me.

My mom shook her head and then returned to the kitchen. As I ate, I noticed he was watching me with a smirk on his face. I looked at him with an evil glare before he blew me an air kiss. I pretended to catch it and planted it on my ass. He shook his head and then continued eating his breakfast. Boy this was going to be hell when she left.

After breakfast I went upstairs and hopped in the shower. I planned on going to see Lauren and Meaghan today and then possibly going shopping. I picked out a cute black halter top and a light blue jean skirt to wear. Just to be funny, I wore a red bandana as a head band and sat the sunglasses on top of it. I then put in silver hoop earrings and a little make-up. I slid into my black flip-flops, grabbed my keys and purse and headed out the door.

"Bye, be back later," I said.

"Bye sweetie, your outfit is cute!" my mom said.

I smiled, "Thanks mom,"

"Yea…it's nice…I don't want any boys in your car today Miss. Thang," Mark said with his arms folded over his chest. "I don't want to have to send him to the hospital."

I rolled my eyes, not believing that he was actually jealous.

"Oh Mark leave her alone, go have fun honey. Remember to call if you need anything."

I nodded and walked out the door, feeling Mark's eyes watching me. I was happy that I was able to tease him. Now he knew that two can play this game.

I reached Meaghan's house almost ten minutes later. She and Lauren were sitting on the porch listening to music when I pulled up. I hopped out of the car and their faces lit up.

"Serena!" They said together.

I walked up onto the porch and hugged them both, trying to fight back tears. "I missed you girls so much."

"We missed you too, how have things been?" Lauren asked.

I sighed, "Do you girls want the honest answer?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

I sighed, "Please don't tell anyone…but Mark has been…molesting me sort of…"

"What! Are you serious?" Meaghan said.

I nodded and a tear fell from my eye. "But that isn't the worst part, I kind of already had feelings for him to begin with and I don't know what to do."

"Tell your mom Serena, I mean I'm sure she'll listen to you." Lauren said.

I shook my head, "I don't think she will…she really loves him."

They sighed and then Meaghan came up with an idea, "Why don't you tell your uncle?"

"Steve? Oh no he'll murder him," I said.

"Exactly…"

"Meaghan!" I yelled, "I don't want him murdered."

She giggled, "True, but at least he'll stop messing with you."

I sighed, "I don't know, maybe I should wait and see if this blows over."

"No way Serena, you need to tell someone." Lauren said. "At least before he molest you to the point where you give in and give him what he wants."

I sighed knowing she was right, "Alright, I'll tell someone, but for now let's just go out and have some fun. That is my car by the way."

They yelled together, "What! That is a sweet ride!"

"Yes and you two are riding in it today so come on." I said.

We all ran and got in the car and headed out to the mall. I had so much fun shopping for new bras, panties, and other clothes. Each of us walked out with at least six bags each before heading somewhere to eat. My mom was right, I needed some time out of the house, and it felt nice to do that. When I returned home my mom and Mark were in the living room watching TV. I walked in with the biggest smile on my face and that excited my mom.

"Is that a smile I see?" she said.

I sighed, "Yes ma'am, Lauren and Meaghan said hello and to feel free to send me away anytime you wish."

My mom laughed, "Well I'm glad you had fun dear. Did you go shopping?"

I nodded and lifted the bags up so she could see them.

"Wow…what did you get?" Mark asked.

"Oh a little of this a little of that…" I said with a grin.

My mom gasped, "You went to Victoria's Secret?"

I nodded, "It wasn't really my idea though. Lauren wanted some new bras so I went in with her and got a few things myself."

I saw Mark shift in his seat a little…obviously horny. I smiled inwardly and then decided to tease him a little more so I pretended to accidentally knock over the Victoria's Secret bag. My bra's and panties scattered onto the floor for his view.

"Oops, sorry Mark, I didn't mean for you to see that." I said while laughing on the inside.

I saw the glare in his eyes, he totally knew I did that on purpose. "It's alright. Uh, I'm heading to bed for the night, you ladies have fun talking."

As he got up I saw the slight bulge in his pants. "_Hahahaha I got him" _I said in my head.

Boy I never knew I was able to tease…hopefully it didn't get me somewhere I didn't want to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Advance**

"Come on Serena! Let's go out to the yard and play!" Austin said.

The day before my mom was leaving, Steve came by to visit us again. He was very excited about his debut with the WWE that took place last Monday. I wanted to pull him to the side so bad and tell him what was going on in this house but I didn't want to take the chance of Mark showing my mom the diary.

"Alright Austin, give me a second to finish the sandwiches ok?" I told him. I was making ham and cheese sandwiches for everyone so they could have something to snack on while they chatted. I really didn't want to be part of the conversation so I went outside with Austin.

"Let's go on the swing under the tree big cousin!" Austin said as he took my hand and walked me outside. When we got to the porch he let go of me and said, "First one there is a rotten egg!" before he took off running.

"Austin! Wait up!" I yelled through giggles. Of course I wasn't going to run full speed because he didn't like to lose. When he beat me he pointed at me and laughed.

"You're a rotten egg Rena!"

I shook my head, "Oh hush and get on the swing."

He laughed and hopped onto the swing. "Can you give me a good push Rena?"

I nodded and went behind him so I could push him. While he swung I sat in the grass watching him intently. It was then that I realized…I loved children. Austin was always so happy and full of life. That alone brought me joy even when I was sad.

I looked back towards the house and saw the adults coming out onto the porch to sit. Steve waved at us and I waved back.

"Daddy look what I can do!" Austin said. I got a bad sense that he was about to go flying so I got up and quickly dove to catch him.

Luckily, he landed in my arms and I fell back onto the ground.

"Austin!" Steve yelled before they all ran out to see if we were alright.

I sat up with Austin in my arms. He was laughing away as if nothing bad had happened, "I flew big cousin!"

The adults reached us within seconds, Steve crouched down and took Austin from my arms. "Don't you ever in your life jump from a swing again do you hear me?"

"I was only trying to fly like Jeff Hardy daddy," Austin said.

My mom bent down and pulled me up. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and then looked at Austin, "Hey next time you want to fly, tell me and we'll find another way to do that. Ok?"

He nodded, "Sorry,"

"It's alright sport, your lucky Serena was there to catch you." Mark said.

Austin smiled at me and then reached over to hug me, "Thank you Rena,"

"You're welcome, now how about we go out for ice cream?"

He gasped, "Double scoops?"

We all laughed, "Yes double scoops,"

"Yay!" he said as Steve let him down and he took my hand and pulled me back to the house.

The adults watched as we left. I had over heard Mark tell them, "She's going to make a great mom someday,"

"Yes she is," Steve said.

While I was out at the Ice cream place with Austin, I got a text from Mark…

_:Don't be gone long little girl…_

_Response: Just for that I think I'll stay out longer…_

_:That stunt you pulled with your lingerie the other night…it really turned me on._

_Response: I'm sure it did…now is there a point to this conversation?_

_:yes…just wait til your mom leaves tomorrow morning…I bet you won't have shit to say then._

_Response: Whatever Mark…leave me alone._

After that I ran over to Lauren's house to see her.

"Have you told you uncle yet?" she asked.

I sighed, "No…and don't say anything about it around Austin…that's my uncle's son."

"Oh alright then. So how have you been?"

"I'm alright I guess, just hanging in there until school starts."

She smiled, "Can you believe that we are going to be juniors? I mean it's totally awesome."

"Yea it is, I can't wait to be a senior though. That way I'll only have one year left until college!"

She high fived me, "I totally agree."

I stayed there for an hour or so before getting a text once again.

_:Get home now…don't make me come and find you._

I sighed not believing this shit, "Alright girl I've got to go. Austin looks tired."

She nodded and gave me a hug, "Remember I'm here if you need me ok?"

"Ok thanks Lauren," I said as I picked up Austin and carried him to my car. He fell asleep on the way back to my house where I found Steve and my mom laughing and talking on the porch. I carried Austin up to Steve and he took him into his arms.

"Oh thank goodness, you wore him out." Steve said.

I smiled, "Yea, I took him to the park and then to Lauren's for a little bit so yea he's tired."

My mom smiled at me, "You look tired too pumpkin,"

"I am," I said. "Remind me to never have kids."

They laughed as I turned and walked into the house. Mark was nowhere in sight so I just went on up to my room and started getting ready for bed. I locked my bedroom door and starting stripping down so I could get in the shower. While I was in the shower I saw something move in my room. I pulled back the curtain slowly just enough so I could look into my room. That's when I saw a rose laying on my bed. I shut off the water and stepped out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around myself and slowly approached the rose. I picked it up and then went to put it on my dresser. That's when I looked into my mirror and saw Mark standing by my closet.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

He smiled, "I told you before, it's my house so I'll go where I please."

I sighed, "Well I don't want you in here. Get out now!"

He walked up to me until he was at least an inch or so from me. "Why are you still fighting it Serena?"

"because it's not right!" I admitted.

"Is it? From the first time I saw you I felt like I was suppose to be with you." he told me.

I shook my head, "Well those are the feelings of a child molester…"

He laughed, "That's cute, but is it really molesting when you are so willing to give in?"

I shivered slightly as his hand traveled up my inner thigh and stopped just before touching my vagina. "Wow, you're very warm…"

"Stop it!" I said giving him a push that barley did a thing. "I don't want this not from you,"

His eyes narrowed, "So there is someone else then?"

"No. I'm just saying I can't do this…not with you."

He moved his hand up to my pussy, gently massaging it. I leaned back against my dresser and let out a quiet moan. "Are you sure you don't want this from me?"

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip while slowly fighting the urge to grind against his hand. I finally snapped out of it and pushed his hand away from me. "Go away! I won't let you win this battle Mark!"

He laughed, "oh don't worry sweetness, I know how to make you let me in….just wait."

I watched him leave and then locked my door. I reached between my legs and felt my pussy pulsating. Oh gosh…what was I going to do? Better yet…what was he planning?


	14. Chapter 14

**The First Day**

I couldn't believe Mark had left me completely horny that night. I ended up pleasuring myself for the first time and to be honest, it wasn't that bad even though I couldn't really bring myself to an orgasm. My mom woke me up around seven in the morning to say good-bye.

"Make sure you call me if you need me ok?" she said.

I nodded and then sat up in bed and hugged her. When she pulled away, she looked into my eyes as if she knew I was feeling some type of way.

"Honey, before I go…I want you to know…if there is something going on that you want to tell me about, you can tell me Ok?"

I looked at her as if I didn't know what she was talking about. "Ok mom…where did that come from?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…you just had a look in your eye that told me that something was wrong."

I looked away for a second, "I'm alright mom…I'm just a little worried about you leaving that's all."

"Awe sweetie I'm going to be alright. Don't you worry, and Mark is going to take good care of you." she told me as she pulled me into her arms.

I sighed, "Alright mom, call me when you get there Ok?"

She kissed my forehead, "I will honey, see ya,"

I waved as she got up and left my room. I then stretched out my arms and got up to put on my robe. I looked out of the window, watching Mark walk my mom to the car. He gave her a hug and a kiss before she got in the car and drove off down the road. Mark then turned around and looked up at my window. I wanted to back up but something kept me glued to my spot. He smirked at me before walking to the front porch. I sighed and decided that leaving the house would be the best decision at this point.

Before getting dressed I locked my door and then went to my closet and pulled out an outfit for the day. I decided on a short sleeve black shirt that had a v-neckline which was cut very low. I then put on some light blue Capri's and my black flip flops before sitting at my mirror and curling my hair. Just as I finished that up, I heard a knock at my door. I sighed not really wanting to answer it, but I knew he was strong enough to knock it down.

I got up and slowly opened the door, meeting Mark's green gaze. "What are doing?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Getting ready to go hang with my friends why?"

He chuckled, "Did I say you could go out?"

"No but since when did I need to ask?"

"Since your mother left this house. I need to know where you're going at all times." he said.

I shook my head, "Well, last time I checked I was old enough to make my own decisions so get out of my way please."

He looked at me as if I had just lost my mind. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm leaving…don't wait up."

I grabbed my purse and shoved past him, shutting my door behind me. He watched me walk down the steps with a grin on his face. "Keep that attitude up little girl…you may not like what you get for it."

I didn't bother responding. Instead I just left the house and went to hang with my girls. The three of us went out and got facials, got our nails done, and then went down to the park for awhile. I didn't bother telling them anything about Mark and his little stunt he pulled the night before. I really didn't want them running to my uncle and telling him what was going on. Later on, my mom called me to let me know she had made it to her destination.

"That's good mom. I hope you have a good time."

"I'll try to honey, are you sure everything is Ok? You've sounded kind of different lately."

I sighed, "Mom I'm alright Ok? Trust me if there is something wrong, you'll be the first to know about it."

She sighed, "Alright baby, well make sure you don't stay out to late if your out. I don't want Mark to worry about you too much."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea I'll make sure I'm home at a decent time."

"You know he really loves you as if you were his own," she told me.

Again I rolled my eyes not believing the words coming out of her mouth. If she only knew what this man had been doing to me, she wouldn't be talking like that.

"Well that's good to know. I guess I can really trust him then."

"Yes you can. Well I have to go dear, talk to you later."

I smiled, "Alright mom, have fun."

"I will dear, bye bye."

"Bye,"

When I arrived back home it was nearly six o'clock in the afternoon. To my surprise, Mark wasn't home. He left a note on the refrigerator telling me that he went to grab a few groceries for dinner tonight. He also added that he would be cooking tonight. Strange…I never knew he could cook.

I shook it off and decided to go in the den and watch TV. I turned the channel a few times before finding something interesting to watch. Soon I ended up falling asleep but that didn't last too long.

Mark came home almost ten minutes later and got right on dinner. I wasn't sure what he was cooking but it smelled really good. I felt my mouth starting to water as the scent got a little stronger with each passing moment. My stomach then started growling, forcing me to finally get up and go see what he was cooking.

He smiled at me when I came in the kitchen, "Oh, I didn't know you were home," he said.

"Yea I put my car in the garage," I said. "What are you making?"

He waved for me to come closer to him. I stood still at first but then decided that he wouldn't try anything by a hot stove. When I got close enough he lifted the lid off of some steaks he had in a skillet topped with some brown gravy. He then showed me some white mashed potatoes in another pot and some peas in the last pot.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I had to admit, I was shocked. "It looks wonderful. When were you going to tell us you could cook?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think you ladies would care."

I giggled, "Please, you would have been cooking when we didn't feel like it."

He laughed, "That's true, but I enjoyed your cooking, a lot."

I blushed slightly, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

I turned and went to set the table since he was cooking. I needed to keep myself busy so I wouldn't think about him so much. At one point I caught him watching me while I placed the plates on the table. I looked into his eyes for a second before dropping my gaze and finishing up the table.

During dinner I did my best to keep my eyes away from his. Gosh I wished my mom was there.

"You're a great cook," I told him to break the silence.

He smiled, "Thanks, my mom taught me how to cook."

"Well she was a great teacher then," I said with a smile, finally looking at him.

He nodded and then went back to eating his food. "You should try the punch, she taught me how to make that too."

I smiled and poured a glass of the punch he was referring to. When I took a sip of it, the sweet taste of fruit filled my mouth. "This is amazing."

"Thanks darlin, I knew you would like it."

I smiled at him and then finished my dinner.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" I asked.

"I'm going to have a few beers with your uncle. Do you mind watching Austin?" he asked.

I smiled relived he wasn't going to be home for awhile. "Yea I will."

He smiled and then picked up the dishes from the table. My eyes traveled up and down his enormous form…what the hell was my problem?

"They should be here shortly so, you might want to get ready." he said.

I nodded and headed upstairs to throw on some more comfortable clothes. I was very excited about Austin coming over tonight. It would help me get my mind off of Mark for awhile.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Moment**

I ended up watching Austin until about 3 in the morning. The two of us ended up falling asleep in the den while watching Finding Nemo. Austin had fallen asleep on my chest and I fell asleep soon after that. I had heard Mark and Steve come in from drinking. Mark sounded as if he was helping Steve walk into the house.

"You're staying here tonight Steve. You are way too wasted to drive." he told him.

Steve laughed, "Alright man…where is the bedroom? I need to lay down," he said.

Mark carried him all the way to the guest room and laid him down. He then came and found me. I was just standing up from the couch with Austin in my arms when he walked in.

"Hey, sorry if we woke you up." he said.

I nodded, "It's cool, I'll put Austin in my room."

He nodded and walked me to my room. As we climbed the steps I felt him reach up and touch my ass. I blushed at first but then remembered that I was suppose to be against this. I turned around and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't touch me…"

He smirked, "Why not?"

"Because you're my stepfather…"

"Soon to be…Stepfather. For now I'm just Mark."

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. I laid Austin down on my bed and covered him up. Once I was sure he was sound asleep, I turned to see that Mark was still in the room.

"Wow…you're beautiful. Especially with little man." he told me.

I sighed and went to push him out of my room but he shut the door and then pinned me against it. He held my arms against the door and then pressed his lips against mine. I have no idea why but I kissed him back, letting his lips caress mine passionately. God this man could kiss…

Once he pulled away, I looked into his eyes while he looked into mine. Gradually, he loosened his grip on me.

"You're a better kisser than your mother…I wonder what else is better," he said as he reached into my pajama shorts and underwear and rubbed my clit. I almost moaned loud, but he brought his lips back onto mine smothering my cries of pleasure. He then stopped and pulled down my shorts and panties, and directed me to the bathroom and shut the door. He made me sit on the edge of the bathtub and he got down on his knees, burying his face between my legs.

"Wait Mark…I don't think I can do this." I said.

He placed his finger on my mouth before kissing me again. "Don't worry, we aren't going all the way baby, not yet…" he lowered his head and then parted my pussy lips and ran his tongue all over my wet clit. I tossed my head back and moaned. I wanted to stop him so bad but…it felt so good. I had never had anything like this done to me before and it was amazing. I reached down and buried my fingers in his hair feeling an orgasm building. I then shrieked when I felt one of his thick fingers slide inside of me.

"Oh my God!" I said. "Mark please stop,"

Of course he didn't listen, instead he slid his finger deeper inside of me until I felt some pain. So much for an orgasm…well at least I thought. He slowly began moving his finger in and out of me until I started feeling the pleasure again.

"Oh yea, that feels so good," I moaned.

He continued to suck on my clit and finger me until I finally came all over is finger. I had just experienced my first orgasm. I breathed deep and hard, trying to relax my body while he pulled his finger out of me and then washed his hand. He then came over to me and dropped his pants…I guess I had to return the favor.

I watched as he pulled out his big penis and put it in my mouth roughly. He then grabbed a hold of my hair and began pumping his dick in and out of my mouth forcing me to suck it. I closed my eyes and cried knowing this was wrong. I wanted so bad to bite down on it, but I knew that would only get me into trouble.

"Damn, you even suck better than your mom." he told me. "That's a good girl, make daddy cum."

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. How could he do this to me…how could I let him?

After a few more minutes, he finally came in my mouth and I made the mistake of swallowing it…eww. "Wow…you are definitely more of a freak than your mother. I think we are going to have plenty of fun this week." he said as he pulled up his pants.

I stood up and wrapped a towel around my waist. "Get out of here now…please."

He licked his lips and kissed my forehead, "See you later on."

Once he left I jumped in the shower and brushed my teeth. I couldn't believe he had really just did this to me. I only hoped it wouldn't get worse after this. I went into my room and went to bed once I felt refreshed. I ended up making myself horny yet again, thinking about his lips sucking on my pussy. God did it feel amazing…wait, this was wrong…this was very wrong!


	16. Chapter 16

**Mark's Dirty Trick**

In order to stop anything from happening any further I knew I needed to get away from the house. I packed a bag and snuck out while Mark was in the weight room later that day. I decided that staying in a hotel for a few days was the best way to go since he knew where all my friends lived. So I got a room at the Embassy suites hotel downtown.

I was there for maybe ten minutes before I got a text from Mark.

_:Where are you at? _

I sighed and decided not to answer him. There was no way I was going back to that place at least not for two days. When my uncle called I tried hard not to tell him where I was. I really didn't want him to know about this at all. He would kill Mark, and my mom would kill me because of it. I wondered if she would even believe me.

I stayed in that hotel while Mark continued to blow up my phone. I ended up turning it off and then curling up in a ball and falling asleep for awhile. About and hour or so later, I decided to call Meaghan and Lauren on three way.

"You're in a hotel? Why?" Meaghan asked.

I sighed, "I just needed to get out of the house…I couldn't stay there."

Lauren sighed, "Serena, you need to tell your mom and your uncle about what's happening in that house. We don't want this man to hurt you."

I laid my head down on the pillow and sighed, "I know girls…but I'm scared…I'm really scared."

"We know girl, and we are scared for you." Meaghan said. "Why didn't you come to one of our houses?"

"He knows where you girls live, he would have just came over and found me."

"True, and my brother is powerless against him." Meaghan said.

I sighed, "I can't stay gone too long though, I don't want him filing a missing person's report."

Lauren giggled, "Let him, they won't find you up there unless someone told them you were there."

"Yea, you guys won't tell him where I am would you?"

"No not at all," Lauren said.

"me neither girl, just make sure you tell someone before this goes too far."

I smiled, "I will try to, but I can't promise that I will."

"Alright girl, well I'll talk to you later ok?" Lauren said.

"Yea me too, it's late and my stomach needs to be fed."

I giggled, "You two always make me laugh,"

"That's what we're hear for," Lauren said. "Now you better get some rest."

"I will, goodnight girls." I told them.

"Goodnight," They said at the same time before hanging up.

As soon as I put the phone down I decided to turn my phone back on and check my messages. I nearly rolled on the floor in laughter at how many texts I received from Mark.

_:Serena where the hell are you, don't make me come find you._

_:Girl if I have to come find you, you're going to wish you'd never been born._

_:Serena please come home…I promise to leave you alone. _

"_If you're not home by tonight, I'm going to call the cops. Did you forget you're 17?_

_:Serena, I love you…please come home._

I then checked the voicemails he left, the first one kind of made me scared to return home.

"Serena, if you don't bring your fine ass home to me, I'm going to come find you. And trust me I will find you little girl."

I shook my head and deleted the message before moving onto the next one.

"Come on girl, I know you love me as much as I love you…that's why you ran away. You're scared of what you feel…but it's alright baby, those feelings are real…come home so I can finish what I started last night."

I sighed and saved that message in my phone. I wanted to have it just in case my mom ended up finding out about this and didn't believe me.

After that I put my phone down and ordered some food. Within the hour, I had my food delivered to my door. I ate my food slowly while watching some television. Around nine or so, I finally got up and took a shower. As I was standing in the shower I started thinking about what had happened between Mark and I that previous night. I felt so violated, used, and dirty., but through all of that…I loved the experience he gave me.

After my shower I got out and rubbed my body down with lotion. I then put on some black lace underwear and my silky purple nightgown. It stopped in the middle of my thigh and had spaghetti straps. I sat down on my bed and then began brushing my hair.

I was just about to lay down when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at it and saw Mark's name across the screen. I sighed and decided to answer it. I hit the record button before hitting talk.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Serena…why did you leave like that?" he asked. "Where are you?"

I sighed, "I'm not telling you until you promise to stop molesting me…"

He laughed, "I'm sorry baby, you're just so beautiful."

"You're with my mother Mark!"

"Were you thinking about that when I was playing in your cookie jar last night?" he asked.

I started crying, "You know I tried to stop you! How dare you make this seem like it's my fault."

He sighed, "I know baby, I'm sorry, just let me come and get you and we'll talk about this when we get home."

"There isn't anything to talk about Mark! You're molesting me and I can't take it anymore!"

Without another word I hung up the phone and put it back on the nightstand. I was about to lay down and go to sleep when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and got up to answer it, not thinking to look through the peephole. As soon as I opened it, I came face to face with Mark.

"Hello pup," he said before stepping in and shutting the door.

"how did you find me?" I asked as I backed up and fell onto the bed.

He smiled and took out a black bandana and a small bottle of some sort. I watched as he poured some of the liquid onto the bandana and then looked at me with an evil grin.

"oh don't worry about that girlie, just know that you've made daddy, very angry…"

Before I could crawl across the bed, Mark jumped on top of me and covered my face with that bandana. I tried hard to fight him off but I knew he had me. I suddenly started to feel extremely powerless against him. My body grew weaker and weaker with each passing second. Oh no…he had drugged me….Before I knew it I wasn't able to move at all, but I could still see and hear everything. He packed all of my stuff and then carried me out of the hotel wrapped in a blanket. He then put me in his truck and drove me all the way back home.

He carried me all the way to the den and laid me down on his couch.

"I love the nightdress baby, it's really sexy," he said as he began pulling off his shirt and jeans.

I started to cry, "What are you going to do to me?"

He laughed and turned my head to face him, "I'm going to give you what your body has been asking for."

Honestly, I was a little turned on by this, but I didn't want it to happen this way or with him.

"Mark please…I don't want to do this…"

"ooo but you do darling. You really do." he said as he spread my legs and then climbed on top of me and began kissing my neck. I tried hard to fight it, but I loved the way his lips felt against my body.

I closed my eyes, feeling my body relax against his touch. I was trapped, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I moaned softly as he ran his hands all over my body. He then planted a kiss on my lips and then leaned back to pull my dress up over my head. All that was left was my panties. He bent down and took one of my nipples into his mouth sucking it gently. I moaned slightly, still fighting against him. I felt my muscles starting to regain some power but…I didn't bother fighting him. It was true, I wanted this and badly.

He left go of my breast and then started on the other, making me moan a little louder.

"Wow you have amazing tits…you're such a sexy little girl," he said as he got up and pulled off my panties. He then lifted my legs to his shoulders and bent down to taste me once again. I let out a deep moan and arched my back, pushing more into his mouth. He was so good at this…no wonder my mom loved him so much. When he stopped he scooped me up into his arms with my legs wrapped around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me deeply before carrying me up to his room. When we made it there he laid me down on his bed and then took off his boxers. I bit my bottom lips wanting to feel his penis inside of me so bad.

He then reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom. At least he was smart about that… He opened it and slid it on before putting us both under the covers and climbing back on top of me. I was scared…very scared but I figured that doing this would stop all the tension he felt for me. He spread my legs nice and wide before kissing me deeply again. As we kissed, I felt him penetrate me. I groaned and squeezed him hard, while tears fell from my eyes. He was a very big man and my little body needed to adjust to him.

"I know it hurts baby, but trust me the pain will subside." he said before kissing me. He slowly moved in and out of me. I closed my eyes as the pleasure took over my body. I dug my nails into his back as he made love to me. I felt wrong about doing this but…at the moment it all seemed right.

I got scared when he pinned my wrists to the mattress and picked up the pace, but it felt really good. I arched my back and moaned, as the bed squeaked below us.

"How does that feel baby?" he asked me.

I looked up into I his eyes, "I like it…I like it a lot!"

He stopped and then made me get on all fours. I let out a loud squeal when he re-entered me from the back. He grabbed onto my hips and began to pound into my small body. The sound of his balls smacking against me filled the room.

"Oh yea, oh fuck me harder baby," I moaned and he did just that. My hair was getting damp from sweating so much,

"Oh my God, your pussy feels so good Serena." he said. "Are you ready to come for daddy?"

I nodded not able to answer him verbally. He stopped and flipped me over once more, lifting my legs up onto his shoulders before re-entering me. At top speed, he pounded me deep and hard making me scream his name over and over again.

"Mark, Mark, Mark!"

"That's right baby, say my name," he said as sweat trickled down his face. "Come for daddy,"

My moans continued to get louder as my climax built up. I screamed his name once more before reaching my climax. Mark reached his as well and then collapse on top of me. We both just laid there until we caught our breath. It was then that realization set in…I had slept with my mother's fiancé…Oh God.

I pushed him off of me and got up to leave the room. He didn't follow me, instead he just…laughed. I started pouring my eyes out as soon as I got up to my room. I threw myself in the shower and cried like a baby. I couldn't believe I let him get to me….


	17. Chapter 17

**Escape**

I avoided Mark for nearly three straight days after that night, by simply staying up in my room. The only time I came out was when I wanted something to drink, if I had to work, or whenever Steve came over to visit. By then, I was in the backyard testing out my new light blue bikini. I sat on the edge of the pool and just let the cool breeze run through my hair. I needed to do something about this situation…and fast. My mother would be home in almost two days and I desperately needed her help.

"Hey girl," my uncle said when he came out to see me.

I smiled up at him trying to play off like nothing was wrong. "Hey. How are you?"

He smiled, "Are you alright? Mark says you've been locked up in your room for the past three days."

"Yea I have…" I said as I looked down at the water. "I just want my mom back here….I need her to come back here."

He looked at me with suspicious eyes, "Why? Did Mark do something to you?"

I wanted to tell him yes, to just let it all out but I couldn't…at least not right at the moment.

I sighed, "No, I just miss her."

I could tell by how quiet he was that he wasn't buying it at all. "Alright hun, but if you need anything…you just come right on over to my house. Here is my address."

He handed me a card with his telephone number and address written down on it. I smiled, "Thanks Uncle Steve,"

"No problem dear."

After that he turned to leave the house. I got up and looked out over the pool not sure if I wanted to swim or not. Just then, I felt Mark's fingers run up my back.

"Awe, what's the matter baby?" he asked.

I turned around and pushed his hand away from me, "Stop! Don't touch me!"

"Oh come on Serena weren't we buddies before?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well then you would think we would be closer than that by now." He said as he reached out to touch my bikini bottoms.

"Get back!" I yelled as I pushed his hands away again.

"Look I'm not playing around with you Serena…I'm not going to fight you…" he said as he backed me up against the house and continued trying to touch me.

"Mark please, will you stop!"

He shoved me against the wall, "I run this damn house, and anything I want I get…that includes you Serena,"

"Please stop!" I cried, "I don't want to do this!"

He laughed, "listen you're either going to give it to me…or I'll take it…just like I did three days ago."

With all my might, I pushed him away from me and then ran into the house, not stopping until I reached my room. I was just about to close my door when he busted in my room and slammed it shut.

"Mark please don't do this again, I swear I'm going to tell my mom if you do!"

He laughed, "Now we already discussed what would happen if you did that Serena…so be a good girl and give daddy what he wants ok?"

I shook my head, "No."

He looked at me with a dangerous stare, "What did you say to me?"

"I said no!" I screamed before he lounged at me and grabbed me by my hair.

He laughed as he threw me down onto the bed and tied my arms to the bed post with his bandanas. Damn…I was trapped. I tried screaming for help but our walls were sound proof.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled as he tore off my bikini and dropped his pants and boxers. I closed my eyes and just laid there as he roughly shoved his manhood inside of me. At first it was hurting like hell but then it began to feel really good. He held my legs back while he plowed the hell out of me moaning with great pleasure.

Silent tears fell from my eyes, as my cries of pain slowly turned into moans of ecstasy. For nearly an hour and a half he screwed my brains out as if it were his last time here on Earth. By time he was done he had came at least three times inside of me. He laid next to me for awhile before untying me and then getting himself dressed. I curled up into a ball and cried while he pulled up his boxers and jeans and left the room. There was no way I could let this go on…no way in hell. After an hour or so I got up and got in the shower to rid myself of his smell. I then put on a long sleeve white t-shirt and some black jeans. I packed up a small bag and then called my uncle and told him that I was coming to stay with him until my mom got home. Once I did that, I waited for Mark to fall asleep on the couch and I left.

As soon as I got to my uncle's, he put me in a guestroom and I fell asleep. I didn't really want to tell him what was going on, not until my mother came back into town. I wanted them to be together when I told them that way it wouldn't be as hard.


	18. Chapter 18

**Confrontation **

I was shocked when Mark never came to find me. I guess Steve already told him where I was which is a good thing was because I wasn't going back until my mom came home. The day after I got to my uncle's house there was a terrible rainstorm. I stayed indoors and played with Austin for awhile. I then decided to call Meaghan and Lauren to tell them everything that had happened to me.

"He did what! Oh Serena I'm so sorry that happened to you." Lauren said. "Where are you now?"

"I'm at my uncle's house and I plan on staying here until my mom gets here."

Meaghan sighed, "Good, at least now you are someplace safe. That guy is a prick!"

"Tell me about it…I mean I can't believe he did this to me…I feel so dirty…" I cried.

"Awe, don't say that Serena…everything is going to be fine we promise." Lauren said.

I sniffled and then wiped my tears with a tissue. "You know I thought he was something special…I thought he really loved my mom but now I see that he only got close to her in order to get in my pants."

They remained silent while I vented. Lauren actually began to cry with me. "Stay strong girl, things will turn out for the better you'll see."

I smiled, "I really hope so…I also hope my mom listens to me."

"She will don't you worry."

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and I told the girls I would call them back. I was scared that Mark had finally decided to come and get me. I got up from the bathroom floor and opened the door before stepping out into the hallway to hear who was at the door.

"Hey girl, come on in." Steve said. "Damn if I knew it was raining this bad I would have told you to go home."

I heard a familiar laugh, "It's alright Steve. Where is my daughter?"

"She's in here somewhere I think. Serena!"

I gasped with excitement; my mom was here, but why a day early?

I ran down the steps and saw her standing at the front door taking off her raincoat. She hung it up and then smiled at me as I ran into her arms. I immediately started crying knowing that I was about to break her heart…

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked.

I sniffled, "I-I need to tell you something…both of you…"

She looked at Steve and then back at me. "Honey you're scaring me…is Mark alright?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes he's fine…but he's also the problem."

She looked at my uncle who directed us to the kitchen. I sat down at the dining table with her across from me. My uncle stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"What's going on Serena?" my mom asked now looking scared.

I sniffled and cried harder.

"Go on and tell us Serena…I think I know what's been going on in that house anyway." My uncle said.

I took a deep breath and finally blurted it out…"Mom…Mark's not a good guy…he doesn't love you."

She chuckled, "What makes you say that honey?"

I felt like I couldn't speak without breaking down so my uncle stepped in.

"Karen, look at her…who does she remind you of…you know what happened to her."

She looked at me and then tears slowly started to fill her eyes, "No…please tell me it's not true…"

I nodded, "He's been molesting me mom…and just yesterday…he tied me down to my bed…and he raped me."

"WHAT!" my uncle yelled. "Serena are you serious?"

I nodded, "You can take me to the doctors right now and have me checked."

My mom's face turned beat red before she began balling her eyes out. "Serena…how long has this been going on?"

"For a while now…but he stopped for awhile…at least until you told us you were leaving for a week. I'm so sorry mom…I tried to stop him I really did."

"Sweetie, why didn't you just tell me when it first started? I would have believed you,"

"Oh come on Karen, you know how hard it was for you…" Steve said. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

My mom jumped up, "No Steve don't…it's not the right way to go…I need to confront him."

"Not by yourself you won't!" Steve said.

She sighed, "Fine, you two can go with me…but Serena I need to be sure you are telling me the truth."

I sniffled and pulled out my cell phone and let her listen to the voicemail I had saved from him. When it was over, she nearly started crying again.

"That son of a bitch!" Steve yelled. "He's going to pay! Get in the car ladies."

My mom took me into her arms and hugged me close. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't know he was like that."

"I didn't know either mom, it's not your fault." I told her.

She looked down into my eyes, "We are going to get through this together ok?"

I nodded and she hugged me again before we grabbed our coats and headed for the car. I was scared to face Mark, but I knew it had to be done.

We pulled up in front of his place within ten minutes. My mom marched onto the porch and opened the door to find Mark sitting on the couch drinking…a lot. He looked up at us with a smile, "Hey girls…I'm glad you're home."

My mom shook her head and then turned to me, "Go pack your stuff…this isn't our home anymore."

I nodded and went towards the steps.

"Wait a sec, what do you mean Karen?" Mark asked.

Her folded her arms over her chest, "You've been molesting my daughter…that's what I mean."

He smiled and then turned around and looked at me. "Well I don't know if I was molesting her…she sure seemed to enjoy it."

"Shut up! Don't you dare speak to her after all the hell you put her through!"

"She was asking for it Karen…just read her diary and you'll see for yourself." He said as he looked at me. "It's in her nightstand drawer."

I almost started crying, feeling like my mom was going to side with him.

"That's funny Mark…what in the hell were you doing snooping around in her room in the first place?"

He froze and then turned and looked at her. "Karen...listen-"

"-No you listen! My daughter isn't something you can just play with! I'm calling the cops and telling them everything! How dare you do this to me or her!"

He chuckled, "Well if you would have just given me sex when I wanted it…I wouldn't of had to get it from your daughter."

"Oh please! You were the one acting as if you weren't that interested in the first place!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Look….don't call the police…if I promise to stay away from you and Serena…will you forget about the police?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Why should I! You raped my child!"

"Yes…I did, and I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "The decision isn't mine...it's hers."

He turned around and looked at me, "Serena…please?"

I folded my arms, "Why should I let you go free?"

He stepped closer to me and looked into my eyes. "Think about it…the first time we…you know…you saw something in me that you hadn't seen in any guy since you father died."

I started crying knowing what he was saying…Mark was in love with me…and I was in love with him.

I sighed, "Fine…stay away from us…until we say otherwise…or I'll tell them everything."

He nodded and then I climbed the stairs to get my stuff packed. Once we had Steve's truck all packed up with our stuff, my mother and I left the house. Before we left however, Steve punched Mark in the face one good time and then threw him through a window.

"Don't you ever touch my niece again!" he yelled.

We then road off back to Steve's house. Within the week, we were moved back into our original house and I was excited to get my life back on track.


	19. Chapter 19

**Key Note: **Alright readers this is the final chapter to this story, but I promise there will be a sequel =). Thanks so much for all of the reviews!

**Epilogue **

I started my junior year of high school almost two months later. I was very happy that I had a chance to get my life back to normal. My mother and I were ten times closer like I wanted, and she met a new guy, only this time she met him in person first. Anyways, I decided to lay off the dating scene for awhile. I had enough of men at the moment and wanted to focus on school. Soon, going to school and then to work, became my regular routine.

I thought that nothing could stop me from succeeding in my goals and dreams…until one day I realized that I hadn't had a period since before my encounters with Mark. I tried shaking it off until I began throwing up a lot at school. One day while I was in gym class, I felt really weak after playing dodge ball with my class. I went to lunch next and ended up throwing up. Meaghan and Lauren were extremely worried, urging me to go to the school nurse, but of course I'm hard headed.

During class, I had to present a project I did on rape and abuse since I was so familiar with the subject. In the middle of my speech I felt really dizzy and nauseous. I tried really hard to finish but then…I collapsed.

"Serena! Serena are you ok?" my teacher asked as she got up to check me. Everything looked so fuzzy…and seemed to be fading. "Serena dear can you hear me? Someone call an ambulance!"

Meaghan whipped out her cell phone to call the hospital while Lauren called my mom. Within seconds, the paramedics had come and picked me up. I was fading in and out of consciousness as they rushed me to the hospital. When I got there, the doctors ran a few test before sending me to my own room to rest. Since my mom was working there already, she came to my side.

"Hey honey, are you alright?" she asked.

I shrugged with a smile, "I don't know…I just collapsed."

She sighed and kissed my forehead, "Everything is going to be alright sweetie. Don't worry."

Just as she said that the doctor walked in with a machine that I recognized to be an Ultrasound machine.

"Ok Serena, I'm Dr. Marsh, we are going to take a look inside your uterus ok?"

I looked at my mom, "For what?"

"Well in one of your test, it showed that your blood was thinning a little bit and since you're not on birth control that could mean that there is something wrong in your uterus."

I sighed and watched as the docter lifted my hospital gown and put some jelly like stuff on my lower abdomen. She then placed a small device on it and moved it around until we saw something…

"Oh….wait a minute…this isn't something bad at all." The doctor said.

My mom looked closer, "Oh my God."

"What, what is it?" I asked, getting scared.

My mom looked down at me with a smile, "Sweetie…it looks like you're going to be a mother."

I gasped and looked at the screen again. It was true…the small flicker within the small bubble was nothing more than a heartbeat. I was pregnant…pregnant with Mark's child. Once the doctor left the room I started crying in my mom's chest.

"What am I going to do?"

She sighed, "What all mother's do…take care of the child. I'll help you out sweetie don't worry."

I nodded and dried my tears. Here I was thinking I had gotten rid of Mark once and for all…but there was still a piece of him growing inside of me.


End file.
